


Banana Fish ONE SHOT

by MissBennetL



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBennetL/pseuds/MissBennetL
Summary: One Shot que relata un final alternativo del anime de Banana Fish.Estos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de la mangaka Akimi Yoshida.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji





	Banana Fish ONE SHOT

_¿Dónde estoy? Huele a antiséptico. ¿Estoy en un hospital?_

-Buenos días, al fin despertaste bello durmiente.

Ash empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos, le molestaba la luz y se sentía cansado.

-Estoy vivo.

-Por poco, nos diste un buen susto de nuevo, estuviste inconsciente una semana. Me alegra ver que estás mejor.

-Ya veo...

-Jessica y yo nos casaremos de nuevo.

-Felicidades.

-Oye, sé que acabas de despertar, pero ella insistía en que te lo dijera lo más pronto posible. Nos gustaría que consideraras vivir con nosotros, Michael siempre quiso un hermano mayor. – sonrió tímidamente incómodo por la cara apática de Ash. – Verás, nos iremos al campo y Jessica dice que un cambio de ambiente te sentaría muy bien. No tienes que darme una respuesta justo ahora, solo piénsalo quieres.

...

-Ash. – vio al joven con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ah, hola Sing. Oye ¿qué te pasa, tan feliz estás de verme con vida? – dijo con una media sonrisa irónica.

-Cállate idiota. Fue Lao, ¿verdad?

-No tiene importancia, Sing.

-No pudiste despedirte de Eiji... – sollozó audiblemente. Ash volteó hacia la ventana viendo al vacío.

-Es mejor así, regresará a su tranquila vida, me alegro por él.

\- ¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan a la ligera! Lo extrañas ¿no es así? – lo vio con una mirada penetrante. – La forma en que lo mirabas, como si nadie más en el mundo existiera frente a ti. Ninguno de nosotros te juzgaría por irte y ser feliz con él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que sería feliz con él? No me puedo imaginar vivir de otro modo diferente al que he vivido toda mi vida, resultaría cómico. Además terminaría volviendo loco a Eiji, se arrepentiría de tenerme a su lado.

-No te mientas Ash, sabes que nunca se alejaría de tu lado, te lo demostró más de una vez.

...

_Buscador de internet: Vuelos a Japón_

Ash veía la pantalla revisando los horarios de vuelos directos.

-Buenos días. – Ash bloqueó inmediatamente la tablet. – Oh estás despierto, ¿listo para irte, pensaste en mi propuesta?

-Si, llévame a mi departamento, – la cara de Max se volvió triste. – perdón, "padre".

-Supuse que esa sería tu respuesta, bien, vamos y espero que no vuelvas a pisar un hospital en mucho tiempo.

Llegando al departamento.

-Casi lo olvido, toma, – le lanzó algo. – me lo mandó Ibe, son las fotos que alcanzaron a tomar cuando llegaron, creí que te gustaría verlas. Mañana vendré con Jessica, no vayas a salir.

...

-Eiji... – susurró mientras veía su cara en las fotos. – Volviste a tu vida tranquila y feliz, ¿has pensado en mí? Debes odiarme por no haber ido a despedirme de ti... perdón. – no pudo evitar llorar.

...

-Ash, Ash... – tocaba la puerta del departamento sin respuesta.

-Max tienes la llave ¿no? – le dijo molesta su ex esposa.

-Ah es verdad. – entraron, pero no había rastro del muchacho.

...

\- ¿Ibe? Necesito un favor, necesito la dirección de Eiji. – estaba a punto de tomar un vuelo directo, estaría con su chico japonés en unas horas.

...

-Nos vemos mañana Eiji.

-Hasta mañana chicos. – dio media vuelta hacia la salida de la universidad y vio a un chico rubio platinado con lentes negros recargado en una de las jardineras. – Ash – susurró con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió a su encuentro.

Se paró frente a él agitado por correr, Ash se quitó las gafas.

-Hola, _"oni-chan"_ – dijo inclinando la cabeza con expresión inocente.

-Ash – posó su mano sobre su mejilla, se acercó a sus labios pero terminó acurrucándose en su cuello, lo abrazó por la cintura con la mano libre y comenzó a llorar.

-Oye... – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda sonriendo.

 _¿Qué fue eso, iba a besarme?_ – pensó sonrojándose.

-Estuviste en el hospital, nunca debí irme.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Estoy aquí contigo ahora.

\- ¿Seguro estás bien? – dijo separándose de él e inspeccionando su rostro.

-Ahora que te veo, lo estoy. – Eiji se sonrojó y se sonrieron mutuamente.

\- ¡Hermano! – desde la entrada una chica linda con uniforme escolar le gritaba a Eiji.

-Fumiko, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que hacer un trabajo en equipo cerca de aquí y decidí pasar por ti. Hola – se sonrojó al ver que Ash era un chico muy guapo. – Soy Fumiko, ¿Eres amigo de mi hermano?

-Mi nombre es Aslan, pero puedes llamarme Ash. Y así es, acabo de llegar al país, vengo del aeropuerto. – le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa. – Al fin conozco a tu hermana menor.

-Oye hermano, porqué no invitas a tu amigo a casa cenar. ¿Ya tienes dónde quedarte?

-No, aún no, pensaba conseguir un hotel.

-Ven a casa a cenar. – le dijo su chico.

-Si insisten tanto tendré que aceptar.

...

Al final convencieron a Ash de quedarse a pasar la noche con ellos. Durmió en la cama de Eiji mientras éste reposaba en un futón a su lado. Como era costumbre Ash se despertó entre la noche agitado y gritando a causa de una de sus pesadillas.

-Ash...

-Fue solo una pesadilla, perdón por despertarte, vuelve a dormir.

-Solo una pesadilla, igual a la de todas las noches. – Ash lo volteó a ver sorprendido. – Si, siempre te escuchaba cuando despertabas en las madrugadas en el departamento en NY. Perdón por nunca intentar consolarte. – se levantó del suelo y se hizo lugar en la cama.

-Esto es acoso. – dijo bromeando limpiándose una lágrima sobre su mejilla.

-Siempre quise sentarme a tu lado y abrazarte cuando te despertabas gritando, pero no sabía como ibas a reaccionar. Ya no me importa tu reacción. – se acostó sobre la almohada tirando de su mano para recostarlo sobre su pecho, Ash no se resistió. – trata de dormir de nuevo. – le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-Eiji...

\- ¿Mmm?

-Te extrañé. – después de decirle eso se quedó dormido.

En el desayuno al día siguiente, como era sábado, Ash le pidió a Eiji que lo acompañara a buscar una casa, aún conservaba la suma multimillonaria que había obtenido de las transacciones fraudulentas de papa Dino.

-Entonces, ¿te gusta?

-Es muy bonita y está cerca de mi universidad.

-Bueno, firma aquí.

-Bien, es nuestra. – dijo regresando de hablar con el agente de bienes raíces. –Eiji... – él se encontraba admirando el jardín trasero por la ventana.

-Mande. – volteó para encontrarse con un Ash tenso con las mejillas rojas.

\- ¿Vivirías aquí conmigo?

-Eh – sonrojado y nervioso.

-Entiendo que quieras estar con tus padres. – dijo agachando la mirada.

-No es eso, solo, no me lo esperaba pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera vivir contigo. Sí quiero – Ash se abrió paso hasta quedar frente a él y tragó saliva.

-Gracias. – su corazón latía al mil por hora.

-No me agradezcas. – después de una breve pausa continuó. – Estas semanas que hemos estado separados; el hecho de que hayas estado al borde de la muerte de nuevo, me hizo darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos. – aunque su voz lo traicionara, mantuvo una mirada firme. – Me gustas, Aslan, estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Aún así me quieres tener viviendo aqu... – fue interrumpido por un dulce y largo beso.

-Ahora más que antes, te quiero aquí a mi lado. Además, no sé hablar japonés. – se echaron a reír.

Eiji sabía que sacarle las palabras "me gustas", "te quiero" o "te amo" era prácticamente imposible, pero, le demostraba esos sentimientos con las acciones que tomaba. Eso era suficiente.

-Creo que tus padres me odiarán. – su chico soltó una carcajada.

-Tal vez, con suerte, algún día nos perdonarán.

...

Cuando estaban juntos, Ash podía ser él mismo. Podía ser solo, "Aslan", un chico de 18 años herido y enamorado. Había logrado adaptarse a la nueva vida pero, aprender japonés fue el menor de sus problemas, fue un largo y duro camino. 

El joven que Eiji siempre pudo ver rezagado tras la coraza de autoprotección que había mantenido durante más de la mitad de su vida, había salido al exterior, exponer a ese frágil ser al mundo había resultado doloroso para ambos. Aún así la experiencia había unido sus almas aún más.

Nunca fue dependiente de Eiji ni mucho menos, él mismo pudo lograr bastantes cosas en un nuevo país sin su ayuda aún así, ambos se impulsaban a ser mejores. Ninguna idea o sueño era una pérdida de tiempo, imposible o absurdo, su apoyo los impulsaba a llevarlo a cabo. Así fueron los años que vivieron juntos, no importaba cuántas veces se desmoronara uno de los dos, el otro estaba listo para recoger y unir los pedazos. 

A pocos meses después de vivir juntos se besaban acostados en la cama de su habitación. Eiji en shorts deportivos, Ash jeans, ambos sin playera.

Eiji siempre tenía miedo cuando llegaban a este punto, ya que su alma gemela comenzaba con ataques de ansiedad por trastorno de estrés post traumático y la cosa siempre terminaba mal. Se dejó llevar y desabrochó el botón de su pantalón, bajó el cierre, Ash comenzó a llorar.

-Perdóname, Eiji, déjame por favor, vive tu vida con alguien más, yo no puedo...

-Aslan, fue mi culpa, – se sentía culpable. – perdóname. No te voy a dejar por esto. – Ash sollozaba y temblaba en sus brazos. – La única forma de que acepte dejarte es si me dijeras que te hago infeliz.

-Me siento mal por hacerte esto, no estaré listo pronto tampoco.

\- ¿Esto? No te voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quieras, si tú no te sientes cómodo, no quiero nada. Además, no tengo ninguna prisa, te esperaré toda la vida.

Ash levantó la mirada, sus corazones se conectaron y sintió una infinita paz.

-Te amo. – le dio un beso en la frente y lo acurrucó en su pecho.

-Siempre me ha tranquilizado escuchar el latido de tu corazón desde la primera vez que me abrazaste así. Dime de nuevo lo que acabas de decir.

-Te amo.

-Dímelo otra vez. – Eiji rió y le hizo cosquillas.

-Estás demasiado chiflado. – le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Eh no soy un perro. – hizo un puchero.

-Te amo, Aslan. Te amo.


End file.
